I Dare You
by toothlessturtle21
Summary: Sensei and Nya are out of the house. What's better time to break out the dirty truth or dare questions? But Kai and Zane keep getting forced upon each other in more and more disturbing ways, and soon it goes from harmless fun to something a lot worse. Rated T for boyxboy action, and OppositeShipping!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This didn't quite fit in with the mood of the other oneshots, so I decided to make it separate. it takes place near the middle of Season 2. Warning, there's boyxboy (but you already knew that), so enjoy this OppositeShipping fic I came up with out of the blue (don't judge me ;)).**

The five male ninja sat in a circle, the dimmed lights only letting them make out each other's faint features. It was a lot more exciting this way, or so Jay claimed as he pitched the idea for a rather dangerous game of Truth or Dare. With Sensei and Nya out of the house, things could get a bit heated if the partygoers allowed.

"Alright. Lloyd, you're up," Jay grinned. "Truth, or dare?"

"I'm going to have to pick truth," Lloyd grumbled.

"Lame," Kai booed, to which Lloyd retaliated with an unamused expression.

"Hmm... I'll start you off easy. Have you had your first kiss yet, and with whom was it?" Jay smirked at the teen, who became very flustered.

"This is an easy question? Uh, yes, actually, and it was with a girl back at Darkley's. It was really bad," Lloyd blushed, and a few of the others chuckled.

"Now you ask someone," Jay explained, gesturing to the small circle.

"Cole. Truth or Dare?" Lloyd turned to the Earth Ninja, who pondered for a moment.

"Dare," Cole smiled.

"Fine. Trade clothes with Zane."

"Are you kidding me?" Cole moaned, and Zane shook his head.

"Why was I brought into this?" The Ice Ninja grumbled as he and Cole stepped outside.

A few minutes later, the door creaked open. Cole walked back into the room, blushing the slightest at the way the cloth clung to him, a few sizes too small.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd actually fit," Jay chuckled. "And Zane gets a turn at being the emo one once he comes back in."

"I'm not emo," Cole defended, tugging at the snug collar of the White Ninja's garment. "And I choose Kai. Truth, or dare?"

"Dare. Give me a hard one," Kai looked Cole straight in the eyes, a challenging look creeping onto his face.

"Alright. You want a difficult dare? I dare you to make out with Zane when he comes back in. Surprise him. For at least thirty seconds," Cole smirked, and watched the color drain from Kai's face. Perfect.

"Poor Zane. Make sure its age appropriate for the youngest one here," Jay snickered, his eyes darting over to Lloyd. Kai blushed, feeling a rush of heat at the thought of kissing the Ice Ninja.

Lloyd looked at Kai with a touch of sympathy, but nodded his agreement.

A painful thirty seconds passed as the team waited in silence for Zane's arrival.

When the door finally opened, Zane made his way to his spot, which happened to be next to Kai. Jay could barely contain the laughter as the Ice Ninja sat, unaware of Kai's face reddening beside him.

"Jay, are you alright? You seem-" Zane was cut off as Kai grabbed the back of his head and jolted him around to face the Fire Ninja.

He barely had time to question the action before Kai full on smooched him. The force caught him by surprise, and Kai sent him toppling to the floor. Even Jay was surprised by the force of the action.

Cole, however, was enjoying every minute of Kai being so flustered, even at Zane's expense. After the thirty seconds was up, he clapped his hands.

Kai shot up, and immediately shrunk back into his spot, his face redder than a tomato. The room held their breath as Zane sat up, a hand over his mouth. He slowly looked at Cole, piecing together information. Lloyd guessed the ninja was most definitely a bit distressed by the way he regarded Cole. No one else seemed to notice, however.

No one spoke, all eyes on the calculating Ice Ninja. Until, eventually, a voice rang out.

"Kai? I do believe it is your turn to dare someone," Zane cast a glance at the embarrassed Fire Ninja who nodded in response.

"Jay? Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Jay mumbled, slightly scared of what the Fire Ninja could conjure up.

"If you had to kiss anyone in the room, who would it be?" Kai narrowed his eyes at the Lightning Ninja, who nervously chuckled.

"Uh... so we're playing it this way, huh?" He brought a hand to his face, and felt his cheeks growing red. He looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact with everyone. "Cole."

"What?" The Earth Ninja raised an eyebrow. Lloyd felt like grabbing popcorn. This was getting good.

"I said you, ok?" Jay blushed, and buried his face in his hands.

"Ok then... Zane's the last one left," Cole rubbed his forehead.

"Truth, or dare, Frosty?" Jay sighed, expecting the quiet Ice Ninja to pick truth.

"Dare," Zane said, surprising pretty much everyone. Jay suddenly perked up, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Alright... You and Kai. Closet. Seven Minutes in Heaven," Jay pointed outside of the room.

Kai sat, stunned, while Zane looked confused.

"If may ask, what is Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Zane inquired, and Kai moaned.

"Listen, Jay, you can't be serious-" Kai protested.

"If you don't, I'll make Zane do something much worse than kiss for a few minutes in a closet," Jay grinned. "If you know what I mean."

The Fire Ninja tried to stop the flash of inappropriate scenes in his head, but to no prevail. He sighed, defeated by Jay's twisted game of match maker.

"Alright, I'll explain once we're in there. Come on, Zane," The Fire Ninja grabbed Zane's sleeve and led him out of the room.

The two others sat, extremely surprised.

"Jay... that's horrible. I'm fairly sure Zane doesn't even know the term for making out," Lloyd stared in disbelief at Jay.

"Relax, Kai's had a crush on Zane for weeks. I'm doing him a favor. I don't know about Frosty, though," Jay shrugged.

"Wait, what?" Both ninja gawked.

Meanwhile, Kai was getting a bit nervous.

It was pitch black, and Zane's new clothes weren't making it any easier to see him.

"Basically, we're in here for seven minutes, and we have to make out with each other," Kai blushed, and set his hand ablaze a bit to see Zane's reaction.

Zane looked even paler than normal, if that was even possible.

"You mean to say that we have to act as a couple for the next several minutes," Zane said slowly.

Kai nodded.

"I assume we had better get started then." Zane grimly nodded, but didn't move. "You first, please. I have no experience in this sort of game," Zane met Kai's gaze.

"Alright," Kai shut his hand and the flame disappeared. "Sorry we dragged you into this."

Zane didn't answer, but looked expectantly at the Fire Ninja. Kai took a deep breath, and grabbed the front of Zane's shirt. The Ice Ninja tensed, but let Kai pull him into a kiss.

Although Kai would never admit it, he secretly thanked Jay for giving him the opportunity. He more was flustered for the Ice Ninja's sake than anything. But he had to admit, for never having kissed before, Zane picked it up fast.

The boys fell into a corner, Zane being sunk down to the floor. This was better than Zane first thought it would be. He was just so warm and soft. He didn't mind that Kai was dominating him completely, his weight keeping Zane completely under the Fire Ninja's will. Kai, after about five minutes of heated smooching, began to get a bit too rough for the Ice Ninja's liking, forcing him against the ground with a lot of pressure, feeling his body, and pulling his hair. He tolerated it for a bit, distracted by the sensation of Kai's lips being pressed against his own. But after a short while, Kai subconsciously reached a hand down and wrapped it around Zane's butt. The Ice Ninja broke away from Kai's lip lock, but Kai touched him for longer than he should have.

Kai suddenly snapped out of whatever trance he was in, and noticed Zane's distressed state, the Ice Ninja looking... scared.

"Oh jeez, did I do anything?" Kai desperately asked the Ice Ninja. Nothing but silence answered. "Zane, please. You know I would never hurt you, right?" Kai reached a hand our, but Zane shook his head. Heartbroken, Kai sat back. Zane slid out of the room, quietly shutting the door. Kai scrambled to the door, opened it, but found no one there.

"Zane, I'm sorry," He whispered to empty air.

Previously, outside the steamy closet, Cole was seeing Jay begin to notice the wrong in his actions.

"You don't think Zane's too uncomfortable, do you?" He asked the Earth Ninja, who shrugged.

"It finally occurs to you that Zane has no idea what's going on. He comes in from one dare and gets shoved to the ground with a surprise smooch for another. I admit, maybe that was a bit much and we should have kept it clean. But then you send him and Kai for Seven Minutes of Heaven!" Cole rested his forehead on his hand.

"Should we stop them?" Lloyd asked.

"No, because that would require seeing them making out. And I don't need that image plastered into my head," Jay grumbled.

"So, we wait it out," Cole nodded. "And after words, nobody touches Zane for a while until we find out whether he's ok or not. Understood?"

"Understood," Both ninja confirmed in unison. A door being slammed open startled them. It had only been five minutes.

"Oh no," Jay's stomach dropped as he realized the possibilities.

A few moments later, Kai threw open the door, shaken.

"Kai, what-" Cole began.

"I think I hurt him, or something. He seems really scared. He just ran off to I don't where. He didn't even tell me why," Kai felt tears pricking the edges of his eyes.

"Oh no. Um, who's gonna go talk to him?" Lloyd asked, unsure of what to do.

"Me. I'm the one who did this, I can fix it," Kai took a deep breath, calming himself a bit.

"But you're not even sure what you did," Lloyd said, putting a hand on Kai's shoulder.

"I'm gonna find out. If I'm not back in five minutes, then you can come," The Fire Ninja shut the door behind him, and checked the library. Nothing. Next was the game room. Still nothing. Finally, he checked the Ice Ninja's bedroom.

He quietly opened the door, and found him laying on his bed, facing away from him. His knees were tucked into his body, and his arms wrapped around his legs, creating a tight ball.

"Zane?" Kai sat facing the nindroid's back. No response. "Zane, I don't even know what I did to you. I know it was a pretty dirty dare, but you all of a sudden just jerked away. You seemed scared. I want to help you, but first, you need to tell me why."

"You really don't know?"

Kai couldn't tell if it was anger or if it was a genuine question.

"No, I don't."

"You touched me in quite inappropriate places, Kai," The Ice Ninja responded, still facing away from the shocked Fire Ninja.

"Oh."

It was all that Kai could manage. He could understand being a bit too rough if he got carried away, but he never thought he would've made Zane uncomfortable to the point of fear.

"I... I'm so sorry. I promise you I didn't know what I was doing. I must've gone way too far in the heat of things," Kai put a hand on Zane's shoulder.

"I am sorry I worried you so much," Zane mumbled.

"Really? I practically molest you and you say you're sorry for making me worry a bit?" Kai flipped Zane over so he was towering over him, his hands on the Ice Ninja's shoulders.

"I-" Zane began, startled.

"No. I hurt you, and I'm sorry beyond what words can express. Right now, you need to understand that that went way too far, and that physical contact like that is not meant to be uncomfortable, got it?" Kai looked the Ice Ninja straight in the eyes.

"I think I understand," Zane nodded slowly, and saw the Fire Ninja's composure completely snap.

He crumbled into Zane's arms, hugging the nindroid tightly.

"I love you," Kai confessed, tears leaking from his eyes and wetting his borrowed clothes.

"I believe I love you too, Kai." Zane felt Kai grow hotter as he realized what had just happened. But he relaxed as Zane put a hand on his back, his breathing beginning to match the nindroid's.

The others found them a few minutes later, asleep, just like that. Kai layered on top of Zane, who was resting a hand on Kai's back.

"So... did it work?" Jay looked back at Cole.

"I think it did. But I guess we'll find out in the morning," Lloyd shrugged.

"Well, goodnight. That's enough excitement to last me a while," Cole chuckled.

Farewells echoed from the other two, and the Bounty was at peace once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO! Here's where you get to see the reactions of the two that missed the whole episode. How will Nya react to find out her brother made out with Zane in a closet? Here we go! (Thank you all for the lovely reviews, you guys are awesome!)**

* * *

"Guys, we're back!" Nya called out later that night. No answer. "Uh, guys? It's only ten thirty."

"In here," Lloyd whisper-yelled from down the hall. "The others went to bed on the earlier side."

"Oh," Nya shrugged. and joined Lloyd on the gaming couch. He was watching TV instead of letting his eyes glaze over playing assorted fighting games, and he had a mug of something in one of his hands.

"How was your trip? Was the show good?" He asked lazily, readjusting himself to face her.

"Yeah, it was great," Nya smiled. "How was your night?"

At the mention of the ninjas' eventful evening, Lloyd snickered.

"You missed a lot. And I mean a lot."

"Do tell."

"Well, it started off simple enough, you know? A game of truth or dare, suggested by Jay. Turns out he had more sinister plans than just playing a party game."

"Jay with an ulterior motive? Can't imagine it." Nya chuckled, her accusation heavily laced with sarcasm.

"It got pretty _interesting_ very quickly."

"Interesting as in?"

"Kind of dirty. It started off cool, though. I dared Cole to switch clothes with Zane. That was funny."

"Sounds like it." Nya was imagining Zane swimming in Cole's gi, while he was struggling to breath in Zane's much smaller uniform.

"But," Lloyd paused to brace himself for her reaction. "Kai challenged Cole to give him a really hard dare. So he dared Kai to make out with Zane for thirty seconds. Keep in mind, Zane was still changing. So he had no idea."

"Oh man, poor Zane!" Nya cackled, and Lloyd shushed her, beginning to laugh himself.

"And so the poor guy comes in tripping over Cole's pants, right? And then _wham_ , right on the lips," Lloyd recalled the events earlier that evening vividly in his head, but found it hard to explain the awkwardness of the whole thing.

"How did Zane like that?"

"Well, we don't really know how he reacted to that one."

"There's more?"

"I'm getting there. He kind of just looked at Cole as he figured out what happened, and we moved on. Kai made Jay say who'd he'd kiss in the room if he had to. That was Cole, by the way." Lloyd stopped again, thinking Nya wouldn't find this one so funny.

"And then Jay dared Zane to take Kai into the closet for Seven Minutes in Heaven."

Lloyd was right about Nya on this one. She stopped her random giggling, and stared right at the Green Ninja, jaw agape.

"Really? And Zane didn't back out?"

"He didn't know what it was. It was Kai who was freaking out, really. He tried to make Jay change his mind, but Mr. Matchmaker threatened that he would make Zane do worse things than kiss in a closet. I think everyone, minus Zane, of course, got the hint. So Kai reluctantly dragged Zane out of the room."

"You keep saying match maker. What are you getting at here?"

"I'll get to that. So it was about then that Jay realized Zane's probably pretty freaking confused, with Kai being forced on him like that. But here's where we're still not sure what happened. About five or so minutes in, we hear the closet door slam open. We're all confused, but then Kai bursts in saying Zane freaked out or something. He was babbling about how he might've hurt Zane or done something subconsciously."

"Oh jeez. This got dark really fast," Nya shook her head.

"Yeah. So he went off to go see if he could talk to Frosty. So about five minutes later we go to check on them, and they're both asleep on Zane's bed. And that's all we know."

"Wow," Nya rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah. Well, I'll see you in the morning. And we can finally find out what happened between those two," Lloyd nodded.

"See you, Greenbean," She ruffled his hair as she went to walk out.

"I'm interested to hear the end to this tale as well," A voice sounded from the doorway.

"Uncle?" Lloyd peered around Nya, and he nodded.

"Sounds like you boys had quite the entertaining night. This isn't what I imagined when I said to have a night off," The man chuckled.

"I figured," Lloyd shrugged sheepishly, and Sensei chuckled.

The three said their goodnights, and shuffled off to bed. The morning was going to be entertaining for sure.

* * *

"Should someone go and wake Kai up?" Jay asked, and received blank stares from the rest of the table. Zane had escaped the Fire Ninja's grasp a few hours ago, but allowed him to sleep on his bed until he woke up. Although the others had bugged him for answers, he found it unfair to voice his account without Kai there to correct any mistakes or justify himself.

"I got it," Cole sighed. He stood, and crept down the hall to Zane's bedroom. He creaked the door open, and sure enough, Kai was still passed out on the Ice Ninja's bed. Cole couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed Kai was snuggling a pillow. Zane must've had to use it to satiate Kai's need for a grip on him.

"Get up, Loverboy." Cole shook the sleeping ninja, and he groggily peered up at the teen towering above him.

"What time is it?" He face planted into the bed once more. It smelled oddly like mint, but why did his bed smell like peppermint?

Then the precious night's events came rushing back to him. Him and Zane making out in a closet. The very emotional end to the night, with Zane hugging Kai to his chest, saying that he loved him... It had all turned out all right, hadn't it? Or was Zane still freaked out? He could ask, but the Ninja towering over him was certainly not the Ninja of Ice.

"Nine Thirty."

"What?" Kai snapped back to reality.

"You just asked what time it was, right?" Cole gazed at Kai skeptically.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Guess I better get up then, huh?"

"Zane refuses to say what happened last night without you there. I love the guy, but he can really stubborn."

 _You don't love him. I love him._ Kai caught himself thinking. _No, stop it! That's a different kind of love._

"Well, I'm glad he waited. The story would sound really bad if he told it by himself."

"Really? You actually hurt him?"

"Not hurt, but I did some very not-friendly things to him in the heat of it all," Kai confessed. Seeing Cole's look of shock, he quickly added, "Don't worry, I talked to him last night, I'm eighty percent sure he's ok."

"Eighty percent? You better be right."

The two made their way down the hall, and Kai awkwardly sat down at the only seat available, which the others had purposefully left open, since it was next to Zane.

"So? We're all dying to hear it," Jay raised an eyebrow.

Zane let the Fire Ninja do the talking while he sipped on his glass of orange juice. He avoided the stares from the others as Kai stumbled over telling the story without making it sound too bad. Which was very hard to do.

It was over soon enough, since the others knew most of the tale, but Zane had zoned out. He knew he should be listening to Kai ramble on, but he ended up staring at a floorboard and thinking about the latest book he had read.

"So Zane, anything you want to... Zane?" Cole glanced over at the Ninja of Ice.

"Uh, Zane?" Kai followed Cole's gaze. He noted Zane's vacant expression, and sighed. He went to tap him on the shoulder, but Jay pulled him back.

"I have an idea. Everyone keep talking," Jay winked, and ducked into the kitchen.

The others pretended to continue chatting, watching the Ninja of Ice mull things over in his head. Jay slunk back in shortly, holding something in his arms. Kai didn't want to alert the teen at his side, so he didn't turn at all to look.

"It's a bit warm out today, huh, Lloyd?" Jay winked.

"Yeah, but what does that- oh jeez," Lloyd gasped.

Kai processed the hint too late.

With a cackle, Jay dumped an entire pitcher of water over the daydreaming Ice Ninja.

Zane jumped, whipping around to face his attacker. A few seconds of silence fell over the table. Zane stood, wiped the water out of his eyes, and his gaze fell to the pitcher.

"You know what? I didn't really think this through," Jay squeaked.

"Why are you so frightened? It's merely water," Zane cocked his head, confused by the Ninja of Lightning's reaction.

Everyone released the breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Yeah, but you get scary when you're mad," Jay chuckled, still a bit cautious.

"Do I?" Zane asked innocently, and Kai's interest peaked at his tone. Was Zane setting up for something?

"Remember when Lloyd turned your suit pink? You were pretty heated over that," Jay began to relax.

"I suppose you're right," Zane mused. "Now if you excuse me, I would like to dry off."

"See you later, Frosty," Cole chuckled, as Zane went into... the kitchen?

A few minutes passed. Everyone had continued breakfast as normal, except for a few weird questions being asked about last night's events, such as if Zane was a good kisser (not that'd Jay like to know or anything like that), and him and Zane were dating (he didn't know how to answer that one).

Out of the corner of his eye, Kai noticed Zane slip back into the room, holding something behind his back. Without alerting Jay, he slipped behind him. Everyone on the opposing side of the table had noticed him now, but kept their eyes away.

Eventually, Jay noticed the occasional peeks up above his head.

"So I was... hey, what are you looking at?" He shifted in his seat, and saw a rare sight- Zane smirking.

He didn't have time to react before Zane dumped a cup of water on him.

Kai's first thought was about how small the cup of water was compared to the earlier attack. But that was only part one. Zane touched his hand to Jay's soaked hair, and with a simple stroke of his hand, the water covering his head was frozen into crystallized ice.

With a sharp cry (in his defense, it was very cold), he whipped around to Kai.

"Help me! There's ice on my head!" He yelped, and Kai shrugged. He had attacked first. Jay ran out of he room, presumably to blow dry his hair until the ice melted.

Zane sat sown as if nothing had happened.

"So, what is for breakfast?" He smiled. Just then, Lloyd burst out laughing. The rest of the team followed, even producing a few chuckled out of Zane, something that rarely happened.

Once everyone was enveloped in their own conversations, Kai decided to talk to Zane for the first time since last night.

"Hey, about last night..."

"Do not fret. I can assure you I do not think negatively of you, contrary to what you may think," Zane put a hand on Kai's shoulder, and the Ninja of Fire could feel that Zane was still extremely wet.

"Thanks. So, I was asked while you were prepping to give Jay the worst brain freeze of his life, are we a couple?" Kai asked nervously, fidgeting with his hands in his lap.

"That depends. Do you still feel strongly about me?" Zane smiled warmly, a hard thing to do when you're covered in freezing water.

"Yeah, definitely. Last night confirmed that," Kai blushed a bit, remembering the position they fell asleep in last night.

"Then yes, I assume we are," Zane nodded.

Kai felt his stomach do a few flips. That was easier than he thought. Way easier.

"I'll help you dry off if you want," Kai offered, feeling Zane's wet pajamas with his hands.

"That would be very much appreciated, but I can clean up myself. You should stay and talk to your sister. I'm sure she has strong feelings about this, positive or negative," Zane shrugged, and stood. He left the room, and Kai noticed the wet clothes clinging to his arms (he promised himself he wouldn't look at Zane's lower half while he was wearing skintight clothing).

it was then Kai noticed that the room had gone completely silent, everyone staring expectantly at him.

"Yeah?" Kai asked, afraid of the question.

"Is it a thing? Have the fangirls' prayers been answered?" Cole chuckled.

Kai nodded, blushing a bit.

Various cheers filled the room, from Nya hugging her brother to Cole and Lloyd high fiving (the ship has sailed!), to Sensei patting his student on the back. A faint cheer could be heard from down the hall, sounded by Jay, who heard the announcement over the sound of the blow dryer.

Kai smiled with a sense of newfound security. Everyone was happy, he had an amazing boyfriend, and Zane had pranked someone. But he had one last thought to share.

"Can we agree that next we play truth or dare, Seven Minutes in Heaven is banned?" He asked, and they nodded, admitting that had gone too far.

The Bounty was filled with laughter, with Jay and Zane soon joining, giving each other playful glares. Kai happily stood next to the Ice Ninja, and Zane felt the same. For the first time since before Truth or Dare, Kai could relax.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, it's decided that during this round, there's no seven minute kissing dares allowed?" Cole asked the group, and received nods from everyone, with Kai and Zane looking at each other knowingly.

Tt had been a few weeks since the last game, and the shock factor had worn off. Nya had decided to join them for this round while Sensei was out getting tea from Ninjago City. With her here, Kai hoped things would become slightly less dirty. But he knew she would probably laugh alongside everyone else instead of helping the victims. It was a nice thought while it lasted.

"Right. I think Nya should get the first go, since she's new. Truth or dare?" Cole turned to her, and she thought for a moment.

"How about... dare. Go easy on me, please," She chuckled.

"Alright, you have to sit on Kai's lap until your next turn," Cole shrugged, and Nya sighed.

She walked over, and decided to make Kai's life as uncomfortable as she could for the next few minutes. She plopped down right in front of his face so he couldn't see anything. Kai tried to move her to one side, but she stayed put.

"Fine, just hurry up," Kai growled.

"Lloyd. Truth or dare?" Nya said from atop her brother, who was secretly plotting what dare to give her when he got the chance.

"I'll pick truth," he grumbled.

"What would you rather eat, Cole's cooking, or a gallon of dirt?"

"Sorry, Cole, but I think the dirt wins this round," He winked, and the Earth Ninja huffed.

"Next time it's my turn to cook, I'll just bring you a bag of rocks and see how you like it," He told Lloyd, who shrugged.

"Ok, my turn. Kai, truth or dare?" The Green Ninja couldn't even see Kai's face from behind Nya.

"Dare. And please no more smooching ones. That was traumatizing enough." Nya allowed herself to be moved to the side so Kai could at least see his friends.

"Agreed. But I'm probably still going to stick you with Frosty somehow," He smirked, and watched Kai's face take on a tinge of red.

"Just get on with it," Kai grumbled.

"Hmm, this is going to contradict Cole's dare to Nya, but you have to let Zane tie you to a chair until your next turn," Lloyd smirked, and Kai face palmed.

"Well, we made it this far without anything dirty, it was 'bound' to happen," Jay laughed, and the Fire Ninja sighed.

"I guess I'll be back then. I need some materials," Zane shrugged, and left the room.

"Please don't tell me this is a setup for Zane's turn later on," Kai pleaded.

"No promises," Jay winked, and Cole shrugged alongside him.

Zane soon returned, lugging a chair and some rope.

"Alright Kai, sit down," Lloyd gestured to the wooded chair.

The Fire Ninja felt like flashing some rather rude gestures to the teen as he sat down.

There were a few uncomfortable beats of silence as Zane sized up his task.

"How well do you want it done?" He turned to Lloyd, who thought for a moment.

"Tight. Like you're interrogating a criminal or something," Lloyd smiled mischievously, and Kai gulped.

"What's the matter, Kai? Are you feeling 'tongue-tied'?" Jay snickered. "Sorry you were 'roped' into this. I-"

"I suggest you stop before I dare you with the same fate," Kai growled, and Jay shut up, raising his hands in a sign of surrender.

In the heat of listening to Jay's awful puns, Kai hadn't noticed that Zane had begun his work, and that his ankles were firmly tied to the chair legs.

"Ooh, Zane! I have an idea! Can we duct tape his mouth?" Nya asked.

"I'll think about it," Zane winked out of Kai's view, and she chuckled.

"Please don't hurt me," Kai said through gritted teeth as Zane worked on his waist.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Zane whispered back, tying a rope around his stomach and the chair. This was strange work, he thought to himself, but it could certainly be worse.

"How about you dare someone now?" Lloyd suggested.

"Ok, Jay. Truth or dare?" Kai glared at the Lightning Ninja.

"Dare," Jay said, and then immediately regretted the statement.

"Alright, I dare you to- ow!" Kai gasped as Zane tied a knot way too tight.

"Sorry," The White Ninja mumbled as he undid it, and loosened it the slightest.

"Ok, you can't talk unless asked a question or spoken to for the rest of the game," Kai nodded, and Jay sighed, but couldn't say a word in protest. "Now you should probably dare Cole, because Zane's still working over here." He glanced back at his boyfriend, who was grabbing something from behind him.

"Ok, truth or dare?" Jay asked the Earth Ninja.

"I pick truth," Cole knew it was lame, but judging from the last game, Jay could be cruel.

"If I sent you out for Seven Minutes of Heaven, which is outlawed because someone couldn't keep their hands to themselves, who would you choose to go with you?" Jay glanced at Kai with the middle part, who very strongly wanted to give another rude gesture.

"Um..." Cole felt his cheeks redden. "You, I guess."

Jay didn't say anything, either because he wasn't supposed to or he was blushing too hard to care.

"Ok, Zane. Almost done?" The Earth Ninja fanned his face a bit, and the Ice Master nodded, holding up a finger. Kai could judge by the twinkle in Nya's eyes that he knew what was coming.

"Just get it over with," Kai grumbled, and Zane patted his head sympathetically. Then, he wrapped a piece of duct tape around Kai's mouth, and the Fire Ninja rolled his eyes.

"All done," Zane sat back down.

"Truth or dare?" Cole secretly hoped the Ice Ninja would pick truth, because it would probably save him a lot of embarrassment. But Zane didn't listen, of course.

"Dare, if you will," Zane had a determined look in his eyes. "I technically didn't complete last night's, so this is my way of making up for it, I suppose."

"Whatever you want. But do you mind I have a little help?" Cole glanced at Jay, who had the look of I-want-to-make-you-do-something-really-bad look. What could possibly go wrong?

"Be my guest. Would you like me to leave?" Zane asked sincerely.

"Sure. Alright, Jay. Let's do this," Cole watched as Zane shut the door behind him. He caught Kai's eyes, who gave him a glare that would probably be accompanied by numerous swears.

"Alright, here's my plan..." Jay whispered, just out of Kai's earshot.

He didn't know what to expect. Both of the guys planning this dare had given them dares to make out with each other, so Kai didn't have high hopes for the innocence of the task.

"Ok?" Cole suddenly asked.

"Ok," Jay responded.

"Alright, Zane, you're all set!" Cole called out.

The door slowly swung open. Zane had clearly been thinking about his impending doom, because he faced them with the same expression one might look at an executioner.

"Your dare is to let Jay install a program of his choice into you for a whole day, starting tomorrow,' Cole smirked. For the first time, Zane actually understood the meaning of a dare he was given.

"You're going to change my coding? How do I know it will not be a permanent change?" Zane asked the Lightning Ninja nervously, knowing that trusting Jay with a task this large might not be the wisest option.

"I'll make sure it's strictly temporary. I promise you'll be fine,' Jay smiled, but the Ice Ninja wasn't sure if it was a smile of encouragement, or if Jay was looking forward to having a new toy to play with.

"If you say so," Zane nodded, and sank back down next to Kai, who wanted to simultaneously give his boyfriend a hug and slap Jay upside the head, which was a task that was hard to accomplish with both hands tied behind your back.

The game continued, with highlights including Cole brushing his teeth with mayo, Nya getting to style her brother's hair, and Zane having to give Lloyd a back massage (which he very much enjoyed receiving).

"Alright," Lloyd said, yawning. "I think it's time we go to bed."

"Actually, I need to stay up a bit longer. I need to make the program for tomorrow. I just need to look at something first. Follow me for a sec, Frosty. It'll only take a few seconds," Jay promised, beckoning Zane out into his room.

"I swear if you touch him I'll-" Kai shouted before Jay slammed the door in his face.

"Jeez. Ok, this may sound awkward, but I'm going to need you to take off your shirt. I need to see the ports you have installed," Jay pat the workbench, inviting Zane to take a seat.

Zane nodded, and after removing his shirt, opened up his chest panel. It did feel only a tad strange to have Jay inspecting his inner workings, but came with the dare.

"Alright. I can just put it on a normal flash drive. See you tomorrow, bright and early?" Jay winked, and Zane nodded, if not a bit nervously. He closed his hatch, hearing the soft click, gathered his shirt, and strode off to his bedroom to get a good night's rest. Who knows what he would be doing in the morning.

* * *

Five AM. This was when Jay poked into Zane's room, and gently shook the Ice Ninja awake.

"Hey, rise and shine, Frosty," Jay said softly, as not to alert the rest of the Bounty.

"Time to alter my personality already?" Zane groaned, something he normally didn't do.

"You betcha. I'm not sure how's it's gonna feel, so bear with me, ok?" Jay smiled, and lifted Zane's shirt. He opened the hatch, and took a deep breath. Was really going to alter one of his best friend's minds for a dare? He thought for a moment, but then nodded and stuck it in the port.

Jay wished he could un-see what happened next. Zane's icy blue eyes filled with lines of code, and he slumped back in to his sheets. He just... fainted. Jay quickly removed the drive, hoping it would fix him.

"Zane?" Jay frantically whispered, taking the Ice Ninja's head in his hands. After a few heart-stopping moments, Zane's eyes cleared to reveal that they had turned a bright magenta, and he sat up, stretching and rubbing his face.

"Hello, Jay. You look nice today, for it being so unearthly early." Zane looked the Lightning Ninja up and down, making Jay blush.

"Um... thanks," Jay squeaked, surprised the programing had actually worked. This Zane should be a lot more... attracted to his boyfriend, to put it in the mildest terms, and most likely completely confuse the others.

"Well, it's my morning to make breakfast, hm? I suppose I'll see you in a bit," Zane ruffled Jay's hair as he stood up, still shirtless. Normally, Zane would change into a long sleeve to cook, but it looked like that wasn't on the agenda.

"Right, see ya," Jay stammered, and decided to get dressed for the day.

He joined Zane in the kitchen about a half hour later, where Cole was looking at the Ice Ninja rather skeptically. When Jay walked in, Cole motioned for the Lightning Ninja to join him at the table.

"What did you do to him?" Cole hissed when he sat.

"I made him more... um..."

"What? Just say it already."

"I made him act on his feelings of attraction more, basically. Instead of reason, logic, politeness, or any of that, he's basically going to be half-flirting with everyone for the rest of the day, especially Kai," Jay smirked, and Cole shook his head.

"You're cruel. Poor guy's never going to live this down."

"Morning, darlings!" Zane set down a few glasses of orange juice in front of the two.

"Hey, Frosty. You sound peppy," Cole accepted the drink with a suspicious glance up at the nindroid's magenta eyes. His complexion seemed to have rosied up a bit as well, some color being added to his normally pale cheeks.

"I do? Why, thank you,' Zane beamed, and Lloyd popped his head in.

"Good morning, and- oh my gosh!" The teen was stopped in his tracks by Zane looking over at him. He had completely forgotten about Cole's dare last night. Zane's bright pink irises had completely caught him off guard.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" The concerned Ice Ninja made his over to Lloyd in a few quick steps.

"Um, nothing. I'm fine," Lloyd quickly sat down with the other two, casting a confused glance at Jay.

"Oh, well, I'll pour you a drink as well," Zane chirped, and strode back into the kitchen.

"You really screwed with Zane, huh?" Lloyd sighed. "Why is he shirtless? And really happy?"

"I'll explain once everyone's here," Jay promised, not wanting to tell the story numerous times.

Zane came in with a glass of juice for Lloyd, ruffled his hair a bit, and walked back out again, presumably to finish making breakfast.

Nya came in a bit later, looking as awake as ever. She seemed to have remembered the dare, because she looked at Jay expectantly.

"Wait." Was the only thing Jay said as she sat down. She looked dismayed, but nodded.

Sensei followed soon, not knowing about what had transpired he previous night.

"Good morning, my students. I assume you played another round of your party game. Anything I should know about?" Sensei sipped his tea, looking around for Kai.

"Zane felt bad that he didn't technically complete the last one, so he had us give him a tricky dare, and... umm..." Cole trailed off, looking at Jay for help.

"I got to add a surprise temporary program to him for one day. He's cooking breakfast now. I'll officially tell everyone what I did once Kai's here," Jay promised, and as if on queue, Kai walked in, glancing around the table nervously.

"No Zane?" He asked, taking the second to last seat beside his mentor.

"He's up, just in the kitchen. So I'll tell you while he's in there. I made him act more on his attraction to others, more on his logic or politeness or anything. So... he's probably going to flirt with Kai a lot, and have a lot more physical contact with everyone then normal," Jay's eyes wandered to the Fire Ninja, who's cheeks had tinged red the slightest.

"This feels... wrong," Lloyd shifted in his seat a little.

"It's only for a day. I'm not sure if he'll remember it or not, but if he does, I'm in trouble," Jay laughed nervously.

"Breakfast is done," A voice called from the kitchen. Kai whipped his head around to see Zane standing there... shirtless. He gazed around at the table, surprised by the amount of newcomers. "Morning, everyone!"

Kai just stared. Zane's light blue eyes had been replaced with magenta ones, and Zane was never shirtless unless he had to be. He had to shut his eyes, take a deep breath, and calm his nerves. If he was going to get this worked up over this, he wouldn't survive the day without smashing Jay's head in.

"Kai, darling, are you alright?" Zane snapped him out of his anger-induced trance, sitting in the last available seat... next to Kai.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kai stuttered.

"I don't think so, your body temperature is rising. Are you sick, or are you just happy to see me?" Zane winked with a look in his eyes that made Kai blush even more, and, not waiting for his answer, stood up again. Kai had to shake himself a bit to cool himself down. This wasn't the real Zane.

"I'm surprised Zane agreed to this," Sensei turned to his flushed student. "He put a lot of trust in Jay."

"I'll say. I wouldn't let him do this to me if I was in Zane's shoes," Kai rested his head in his hands.

"Neither would I," Sensei agreed, standing up. "Let's get some breakfast."

The crowd all took turns grabbing some pancakes from the other room, with Zane being that last one. Taking his seat next to Kai, he gazed at the Fire Ninja with his striking pink eyes. Kai wasn't sure if the program had altered Zane's sense of modesty, but he didn't want to dwell on what Zane could be thinking about.

"So, what're the plans for today?" Cole asked, looking expectantly at Sensei. Training was usually the answer.

"I will allow you a day off today, considering the circumstances," He stated, quickly glancing over at the Ice Ninja.

"Nice," Jay pumped a fist in the air.

"So, what're the plans now?" Cole asked, looking at Lloyd. He usually kept updated on all of the cool things happening around Ninjago.

"How about we just relax for today?" Nya suggested.

The ninja nodded with murmurs of agreement.

"Alright, it's settled," Lloyd nodded, already planning out his video game line in his head.

"Great, I don't have to change into actual clothes today," Jay stretched.

"I might go change. I'll be back." Kai said, and made his way into his bedroom, glad to be free from all the watching eyes around him. He had just taken off his shirt when he heard a voice behind him that made him shiver.

"Wow," Zane had made his way into Kai's room quietly, and finished shutting the door.

"Why are-" Kai sputtered, not sure if he should like the way Zane was looking at him.

"Shh," The Ice Ninja put his finger to Kai's lips, and gazed deep into Kai's amber eyes.

Kai knew this would never happen again after today. Zane had way too much respect for his privacy to ever try something like this. As Kai was going over thoughts in his head, Zane was slowly backing the Fire Ninja up against a wall.

"You doing ok?" He asked, moving his hand from on his lips to under his chin.

Kai didn't know what to say. For once in a great while, the hothead was speechless.

"It's ok, we're ok," Zane reassured him. Kai realized when his back hit the wall what Zane was planning, but it was too late. The Ice Ninja pulled him into a kiss, and Kai completely melted into his touch.

The fact that this would never happen again repeated in his mind, but with a new meaning. Kai would always be the one to initiate everything, the one who started everything up. Just this once, Zane had decided that he was the boss for a day, but it wasn't like he had a choice.

A minute passed before Kai pulled away, knowing that the others would get suspicious if he was in his room for too long.

"Done already?" Zane purred, his hand trying to coerce Kai into another round by stroking his hairline.

"Yeah, I need to get going," Kai ducked out of his boyfriend's arms.

"I'm always here if you want me," Zane winked with the same expression he wore at breakfast, and exited as quickly as he had entered. The Fire Ninja was alone once more, but the feeling of Zane's lips on his own lingered on.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Zane, you ready for a few rounds?" Jay called, and Zane poked his head in. Kai couldn't help but focus on his eyes. The Fire Ninja could've sworn they were a bit lighter pink a few hours ago.

"I am always ready," Zane narrowed his eyes, and grabbed a controller.

"Alrighty then, let's get going," Cole chuckled at Zane's new approach to a challenge. Usually he wouldn't take it as seriously, occasionally letting the others win. Not this time. Pinky was in it to win it.

The tournament then started. The rules were simple. It was Cole versus Jay, and then Zane versus Lloyd. The winners would play each other, and the overall winner would play the reigning champion. In this case, it was Kai.

Jay stared intently at the screen as his character attempted every button mash combination possible, with only a fair percentage being successful. Cole was more nonchalant, slumping over, not attempting any crazy power moves. In the end, Cole's traditional route ended up being better, and Jay groaned in frustration as Cole's character stood triumphantly over his own.

"Fine, Dirt Clod, you win," The Lightning Ninja slunk behind everyone, where the team had jokingly set up a "Loser's Corner" that consisted of poorly drawn sad faces, some paper french fries, and an old deflated beanbag.

The team chuckled as the game was set up for Lloyd and Zane. Zane's opponent usually didn't have to be very worried, but Lloyd was definitely nervous now. He could practically see the gears turning in the Nindroid's head as his fingers gilded over the buttons, making mock special attacks.

The game counted down. 3...2...1...Fight!

Lloyd barely had time to move the joystick before Zane had already landed a critical hit on his head, and Lloyd saw his health halve itself.

He gulped, and barely managed to dodge an energy ball that the Ice Ninja whipped at him. Zane furrowed his brows in concentration, and Kai could only gulp nervously as Lloyd's character was brutally massacred by a bombardment of kicks and punches. Lloyd joined Jay on the sad beanbag, and sat in defeated silence as he took in how easily Zane had demolished him.

"And the winner is Zane..." Cole frowned, picking up Lloyd's vacant controller.

The Ice Ninja nodded, and quickly launched a new game, where Cole lasted a bit longer than Lloyd, but not by much.

"This is new," Cole grumbled as the two made room for him on the beanbag, and handed him a floppy paper french fry.

"No one saw this coming. Remind me to check the game for any hacks when this is over," Jay sighed.

"Noted," Cole nodded, and the final round ensued.

Zane hung back a bit this time, and Kai nervously anticipated his next move.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zane smirk, a gesture not often used by the polite Ice Ninja.

As soon as Kai's concentration broke, a white flash appeared on the screen, and Kai's character stumbled, it's health drained to 1.

The Fire Ninja could only gawk at the achievement, while Zane's character slunk over and merely shoved Kai's, which fell over and died with a groan.

"Looks like I win," Zane set his controller down, and looked over at his boyfriend, expecting to see Kai's face flushed with anger.

Instead, however, Kai could only stare with wide eyes at the death.

"Dude..." Jay breathed out from the back, and Cole and Lloyd murmured an agreement. That was something only experts could accomplish, only done by a few people. Zane shrugged.

"It is simple, really. Just a special combination plus some luck. Oh, and your opponent has to be standing still," Zane smiled at Kai, who's cheeks were tinged with red. It was partly his fault, wasn't it?

"Still, that was crazy. Looks like you're the champion," Cole laughed as Jay and Lloyd made fake trumpet fanfare sounds.

"I suppose I am," Zane shrugged.

As Zane walked out, Kai could've sworn that his eyes were just a shade darker than when he had come in. He followed Zane out, careful not to disturb the Nindroid as he turned the corner into the study. Kai walked past the door, but before he could reach the end of the door frame, Zane yanked him into the room.

"I won the tournament. It's time to collect my prize," Zane purred, and pulled Kai into a kiss, the Fire Ninja tensing at the sudden contact, but relaxing soon enough. When they eventually broke away, Kai looked at Zane's face, only to see that Zane's eyes had gotten darker yet again.

"Is something wrong?" Zane frowned.

"No, no. I'm fine," Kai gave his boyfriend's hands a quick squeeze before retiring to his own room, where he was getting over making out with the Ice Ninja twice in one day. That was way more than usual. He was lucky if he snagged a session every few days.

"This is only temporary," Kai had to remind himself. "Tomorrow, he'll be back to regular, old, polite Zane who won't surprise kiss me when I'm undressing, or for basically no reason at all."

* * *

It was nine o' clock. Kai had almost survived a day with a Zane who kept flirting with him and everyone else at every turn. Even Jay was ready to smack Zane over the head if he ever stopped blushing first. The rest of the team had retired early, eager to get the day over with, even if today was a rare break from the daily labor.

Kai opened his door. He had never eaten dinner, which was unusual for him. He didn't want to admit it, but he suspected that it was because he couldn't bear to look Zane in the eyes without seeing flashes of the make out fantasies he'd been unwillingly imagining this whole time.

But as the Fire Ninja shuffled past the game room, he heard faint mumbled come from the TV. He peered inside, and found Zane watching a movie, lazily staring at the screen. Against his better judgement, he sat next to the Ice Ninja, ignoring his original motive.

"I thought you were asleep," Zane mumbled, keeping his voice low.

"Right back at 'cha," Kai said softly back.

"I don't even know why I'm watching this. It's not even very good," Zane chuckled, and muted the movie, leaving him and Kai in silence, illuminated by a faint white glow.

"I'm actually pretty hungry. And thirsty. I was going to the kitchen," Kai shrugged.

"You're hungry, hm?" Zane pulled Kai closer to him, and Kai felt his face turn a crimson red. This Zane could embarrass him so easily, and he hated it.

"I didn't mean it like-"

"I know, I know. You're so easily flustered," Zane purred, planting a kiss on the Fire Ninja's head, which only made Kai blush harder. But he didn't make any move to pull away. Kai yawned, and realized how tired he actually was.

"Tired, are we?" Zane picked Kai up in his arms, marriage style. "Let's get you to bed then."

The Fire Ninja gave up, and let himself be carried back to his room. Zane laid him in bed, and smiled as he shut the Fire Ninja's door. Kai fell asleep soon after, relieved to have everything back to normal tomorrow.

* * *

It was one o' clock. In the morning.

"Kai..."

The Fire Ninja sleepily opened his eyes.

"Is it morning already?" He grumbled, and glanced over at the clock. It was not morning. He looked, confused, back as his awakener, and gulped when he saw Zane's blood red eyes staring at him from the darkness. He missed the light magenta they had been, and hooped the change in color hadn't altered his thoughts even more.

"No, luckily. I have a few hours with you before the others wake up," Zane shifted himself, straddling Kai's stomach.

"If you're thinking about what I think you are, then no way," Kai growled.

"I promise I won't remove your boxers," Zane smirked. He leaned forward, extending his arms so his face right above Kai's, so close Kai could smell Zane's peppermint shampoo.

Kai realized that his choice of clothing probably wasn't the best for right now. Boxers and a tank top. Zane was going to have a lot of fun.

"Then what do you want from me?" Kai nervously stammered, and Zane responded by taking Kai's head in his hands and kissing him quickly, before slinking down to Kai's shins. He slid his hands up to Kai's upper thigh, right where skin met his boxers.

Kai squeaked at the contact, which only encouraged the Ninja of Ice. He cooled his fingertips, sending shivers up and down his boyfriend. He dipped his cold fingers under Kai's shirt, and traced his six pack with delicate touches.

Kai let out a very undignified moan, and felt himself flush.

"Don't worry, my love. You're allowed to make noise. I don't mind," Zane winked, and moved his hands up towards Kai's chest, and Fire Ninja gasped at the cold chills once more. He moved one hand to the back of Kai's neck, and felt his hairs stand up on end. This went on for a while, Kai becoming more relaxed with Zane running his cold fingers all along his body.

Zane removed his hands, and Kai felt his skin begin to warm up again. But it wasn't long before Zane moved himself to the foot of Kai's bed, and the Fire Ninja felt him grab a hold on his feet, massaging them. Another moan found its way out, but Kai felt less embarrassed this time.

Zane made his way up Kai's body again, until he reached his head. It was only when Kai stared into Zane's crimson irises that he remembered that this wasn't the real Zane. With a sudden burst of confidence, Kai sat up, which surprised the Ice Ninja.

"Kai, what are you- mph!" Zane was interrupted by Kai clamping a hand over his mouth, and guiding him down towards the bed, effectively switching roles.

"It's my turn now," Kai smirked, and kissed his boyfriend's neck, which made Zane shudder. Kai, following Zane's example, heated up his fingertips, and relished every little noise he was able to force out of the Ice Ninja. When both the Ninja had finished, it was two thirty, and Kai was exhausted. Zane was curled up against him, sound asleep. The Fire Ninja wrapped his boyfriend in his arms, and the two fell sound asleep.

* * *

Surprisingly, Kai woke up before Zane. Zane followed suit quickly after, rubbing his eyes.

Kai held his breath, but sighed of relief when his boyfriend opened his eyes to reveal bright blue irises.

"Kai? Why am I... in your bed," Zane looked around sleepily.

"You don't remember yesterday at all?" Kai asked, and Zane shook his head.

"All I remember is Jay sticking a flash drive into me. That really hurts, by the way," Suddenly, Zane's eyes widened. "What did he do to me?"

"Uh... to put it as he said it, he basically made you act on attraction. So you flirted with everyone and made out with me for most of the day," Kai felt slightly bad for the Ninja of Ice as his face turned a bright red.

"I'm so sorry," Zane buried his head in his hands. "I would never do that to any of you."

"Hey, nobody blames you for anything. If anything, people blame Jay," Kai gave his boyfriend a reassuring hug before settling back down on his own side.

"Thank you," Zane gazed sheepishly at the Fire Ninja.

"One question," Kai smirked, thinking of the night before. "What's you opinion on massages?"


	5. Chapter 5

"So, by random draw, the matches have been selected. Cole versus Jay, and Zane versus Kai. Since my powers are unfair in a one on one match, I'm judging. Any objections?" Lloyd announced, using a spare piece of wood like a microphone. They had decided to spar later that day, and the matches were picked out of one of Zane's kitchen pots.

"I think we're all set," Cole nodded. Lloyd randomly pointed at one of the ninja, eyes closed, and announced that Jay and Cole would go first. They nodded, and set up their equipment. The only rules were:

 _.No broken bones allowed_

 _.Head blows are strictly forbidden_

 _.Don't kill each other_

That was it. Hits below the belt were fine, as long as you followed the last rule. Jay chose nunchucks, and Cole opted for a scythe. Zane and Kai sat together next to Lloyd on the sidelines.

As much as Kai would like to think that Zane's brooding look was about a movie he saw or something, he had to admit to himself that he was most likely thinking of possible ways to disarm his boyfriend.

*one fight scene later, because this story's about Fire Dork and Frosty, not these two dangit. just imagine two really cool ninja fighting, ok?*

Jay sat glumly on the side lines. How much could he loose to Cole over the course of a day? It didn't help that could would smile triumphantly whenever he met Jay's gaze.

"Next, up, Kai and Zane!" Lloyd announced into his fake microphone, and Zane immediately leapt up and chose a scythe, much like Cole.

"Really? That's usual for you," Kai nervously picked up a sword, wary at the Ice Ninja's change in strategy.

"I know," Zane said, a calculating tone in his voice.

"Fight!" Lloyd jumped, and Zane touched his scythe to the ground, ice covering the area. Kai scowled at the tactic, not sure whether he should risk giving Zane a free swipe at him to warm up the ground, or just fight on an icy arena.

He decided to quickly put his hand to the ground and unfreeze the ice around his feet. As soon as he crouched down, Zane hooked the blade of the scythe around Kai's shoes, and the Fire Ninja lost his balance. He managed to bring his sword up just in time to match Zane's blow, which made the Ice Ninja huff in annoyance.

Kai quickly swiped at Zane's feet, and the Ice Ninja leapt over it and went to freeze the floor once again. Kai swiftly rose to his feet, and went to knock Zane's scythe away as his attention was divided. The Ice Ninja wasn't so easily fooled, and as Kai swung, jumped into the air and landed on Kai's moving sword, knocking it out of his grip.

Although Zane went crashing to the ground, Kai glared at his empty sword hand, and then at his boyfriend on the floor. He didn't know whether to take Zane's smile as congratulatory for a fight well done or a victory smile. Either way, he helped Zane to his feet, and faced the others.

"Round Three: Zane versus Cole!" He nodded, and Cole stood. Zane quickly switched his weapon out for his traditional shurikens, and handed Cole his scythe.

"May the best ninja win," Cole smiled, and Zane nodded in response.

"Ready, set, fight!" Lloyd cheered, and the two started off fairly equally, dodging and striking in turn. Zane stayed a bit far back, due to his weapons being mainly useful for ranged attacks, but Cole was slowly beginning to get frustrated with the slow paced battle.

He started to advance closer to the Ice Ninja, and Zane backed up all the same, determined not to be beaten, especially with his signature weapon. Cole, after a good while of back-and-forth swiping, let out an agitated grunt and struck the ground with his scythe, sending tremors through the floor.

Zane toppled over in front of the weapon rack, dazed by the earthquake. Cole snapped out of his anger-induced trance, and had barely enough time to shout "Look out!" before the rack, along with the various blades held on it, toppled on the Ice Ninja.

* * *

Zane woke up to a silence. Where was he? Last he knew, he was on the training ground, and Cole had just summoned a tremor that knocked him into the wall. And then pain. At the thought of hurting, he could suddenly pinpoint areas on his body where he was most definitely in pain.

His forehead hurt like crazy, and so did his arm. He could feel pricks of pain along his legs, and oddly enough, his chest. He tried to sit up, but found it took more effort than it usually does. Did his arms always feel this heavy, and were his legs always so hard to move.

"Jay?" He called, hoping for an explanation of the events. No call back. Not even a faint noise from anywhere.

"Anyone?" He called to the empty Bounty. No answer. He trudged through the pain of his head and his arm screaming in protest of his movement. it was then that he noticed a calendar. It was almost a week after the last date he had seen.

Faint noise startled him, and he ducked back into... Jay's workshop? Is that where he had come from?

"You trashed those snakes!" Cole laughed as he burst through the front door, and Jay's laugh echoed in return.

"Did I? Yeah, I guess so. Let me go check on Frosty real quick."

Zane heard foot steps approach, and stood frozen like a deer in headlights when Jay ran into the door way.

The Lightning Ninja yelped, obviously surprised to see Zane up and moving.

"Hello?" Zane mumbled when Jay didn't greet him, and he smiled and hugged the Nindroid lightly.

"It's good to have you back," He sighed. "Hey guys, he's awake!"

Quick and heavy footsteps followed soon after, and Kai was the next to burst into the room, almost skidding past the door. He wrapped Zane in a crushing hug, which made Zane wince.

"Easy on him, Kai. I imagine you're hurting like crazy, huh Tin Can?" Jay eyed the bandages wrapped around Zane's head, and basically everywhere else. Zane nodded weakly, and sat down on Jay's inventing table to relieve the stress on his legs.

"Sorry," Kai mumbled, and sat next to Zane on the table. The others ran in, Cole apologizing over and over again, and Zane had to practically clamp a hand over his mouth to stop him.

"It took you a week to recover from an injury that big," Jay explained, and Zane cocked his head a little.

"What injury?"

"Your heart was split in half. Luckily, it didn't shatter. If it was hit any other way..." Jay trailed off, and Zane nodded grimly, getting the hint.

"There was a huge gash across your forehead, and tons of smaller injuries that we were able to patch up. We put both pieces of you heart in, but it will feel strange for a while," Nya added, gesturing to the Nindroid's forehead.

"Thank you both. I imagine it put a great deal of stress on you two," Zane gratefully smiled at the two inventors, who shrugged.

"Yeah, it was pretty stressful," Jay chuckled. "I started worrying that you might not wake up at all after the sixth day, but thanks for proving me wrong."

"My pleasure," Zane eased himself onto the floor, and settled down in the game room, enjoying some peace at last.

* * *

Later that night, Zane had just finished the last chapter of an especially good book, the kind that makes you have an existential crisis for hours afterward. He glanced at the clock, and saw that it was almost midnight. He grimly sighed, knowing how tired he was going to be tomorrow, and began to walk back to his room. However, as he passed the Fire Ninja's closed door, he thought he heard something.

What sounded like a whimper net his ears. He stopped and listened, and it happened again. Zane cracked open the door, and saw Kai tensing and turning in his sleep, obviously plagued by some sort of nightmare. He shut the door behind him and crept closer. He was about to wake him up to relieve him when Kai started to mumble in his sleep.

"No, please, you can't do this to me... Don't leave me..."

It was then that he noticed the tear tracks down Kai's cheeks. Zane, startled by the moment, didn't have time to register the situation as the Fire Ninja's eyes popped open, and he jumped back. He relaxed as he took in it was only Zane at the edge of his bed.

"Zane, jeez, you can't scare me like that," He shakily sighed, thinking he could hide his emotions if he just tried.

"My apologies. Were you having a nightmare?" Zane asked, seating himself beside Kai, who blushed a bit.

"N- No." He mumbled, embarrassed to be haunted by something he hadn't dealt with since he was small. Since his parents died.

"Kai, there's no reason to lie. I will not make fun of anything you say," Zane said reassuringly, and Kai sighed.

"Ok, fine. I had a nightmare. It was... about you, actually. We were fighting some snakes, you know, but one of them stabbed you right through the heart. The blade was sticking right through you, and there were pieces of your power source scattered all over the ground. You lived just long enough for me too... God, it was just so real!" Kai messily swiped at his face, hoping to rid himself of the tears that had begun to spring up again.

"It's alright, Kai. I'm here. You're allowed to show your emotions," Zane wrapped his boyfriend up in his arms, and Kai relaxed, letting out a sob he didn't know he had been holding in.

He pressed his head against Zane's chest, and could feel the steady hum of his power source. It was oddly comforting, despite not being a real heartbeat.

"Sorry, Zane. I'm usually more put together than this," Kai mumbled, feeling sheepish at how much the nightmare had shaken him.

"Do not trouble yourself. It must have been quite worrying for you, to have me on the brink of death for so long," Zane assured him, and Kai felt a sudden rush of affection for the Nindroid. He almost dies, and his reaction is to apologize for it?

"Worrying for me? Zane, you must be hurting like crazy! You were just stabbed through the chest, and you're telling me you're sorry for worrying me?" Kai was now sitting up, facing the Ice Ninja.

"Kai, I-"

"No, don't say you're sorry again. I won't hear it."

Zane remained silent, trying to think of something to say. He finally thought of a sentence, and was about to say it when Kai pulled him into a kiss, and he immediately forgot what he was going to say.

The Ice Ninja returned the gesture, and the two sat on Kai's bed, kissing until Kai ran out of breath, and he flopped back, breathless but feeling better. Zane joined him, extremely close to him on Kai's twin bed. Zane's eyes seemed to glow a bit in the moonlight, and Kai wrapped his boyfriend in his arms, not caring that the others would die of laughter if they saw him cuddling up next to Zane, because he won't laugh, and that's all that mattered.

Zane relaxed into the embrace, and the two fell asleep like that, and Kai had a nice, dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Final chapter! Yes, I realize that this story could go on forever as a collection of Kai/Zane chapters, but it was originally only was a oneshot, so I think I've strayed from the original purpose. I'll still write shipping oneshots, but those'll go on my oneshot collection instead. So enjoy the final chapter (and I've put a bit of BruiseShipping in there because I've been hinting at it the whole time) ;)**

* * *

Kai had become very protective of Zane since the sparring incident, much to the Ice Ninja's dismay. It had escalated to the point where Kai had even tried to keep Zane out of some missions, claiming that they were "too dangerous" for the Nindroid.

"But what if something like that happens again?"

"Kai, I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"But that has nothing to do with it! You could still get hurt."

"I'm a ninja. The job does come with a bit of danger. We are battling dangerous enemies, after all."

"That's my point! I just don't want to loose you again."

Zane didn't respond, but he huffed and turned his gaze downwards. He hated this topic with a passion. Why couldn't his boyfriend see that that was a freak accident? Kai took a deep breath, and began talking again, but Zane didn't look up. Kai was about to start off on another rant, but caught himself. He took another long gaze at his partner, and slipped out of his bedroom, leaving Zane in silence.

The Ice Ninja felt his fingers grip into his arms, the synthetic skin stretching with the iron grip of the Nindroid. He grit his teeth in pain, but found it hard to fight the anger in his hands. He gave a frustrated groan, and flopped back onto his bed, the fan above him making a slight creaking sound with every rotation it made. He watched the blades spin around, each noise aggravating him a little more.

He suddenly felt his anger dissipate as he realized that this was not normal behavior for him. What was he doing? He was supposed to be the calm one. The rational one. Now look at him, getting angry over such a thing as a squeaky ceiling fan. He grabbed a pillow and stuffed it over his face, muffling his annoyed grumbles and complaints.

Meanwhile, Kai was debating on whether or not to knock on Sensei's door. Would his teacher give any useful advise on how to solve this issue, or would he just spout some mysterious phrase and shoo him out? He figured it was worth a shot, and rapped his knuckles against the wood.

"Come in," Sensei said. Kai creaked open the door, and found his mentor sipping tea. Typical.

"I need some advice," Kai sat down opposite him, and was offered a cup of tea. He carefully took it, and nearly burnt his tongue on the hot liquid.

"About what, my student?" Sensei peered over his mug.

"Zane and I can't reach a conclusion. He thinks I'm being irrational, and I think he's being careless," Kai said bitterly, and Sensei nodded.

"I have noticed that you two aren't doing particularly well. What is the point of interest?"

"I was telling him that maybe he shouldn't go on as many missions, because his heart was literally smashed in half. I guess he took it like I think he's incapable of holding his own. I just can't explain it right! My words come out all wrong all the time," Kai grumbled.

"You really should learn to work things out on your own, Kai. But since you seem to be new to the idea of being in a relationship, I suppose I will help you," Sensei chuckled, and the Fire Ninja crossed his arms. "I am going to fetch Zane. Wait here."

Kai was then left alone, nervously awaiting the return of his mentor with his boyfriend in tow.

"Zane?" Sensei stood outside of the Nindroid's bedroom.

"Sensei?" Zane said in confusion, and Wu could hear the sound of him scrambling off of his bed.

He opened the door, trying to figure out why Sensei would be standing here.

"I understand you and Kai are at an impasse," Sensei extended his hand to his student.

"Did he tell you? I assure you, I can handle myself. Thank you for your consideration, but I'm afraid this is something we have to work out by ourselves," Zane bowed slightly, and then shut the door again.

"Zane, open the door. Kai wouldn't have sought out my help if he didn't believe you needed it. He knows you can take care of yourself. He is merely worried for you," Sensei said to Nindroid, and the door cracked open. Reluctantly, Zane followed his teacher down the hall where Kai was waiting.

"I will leave you two to talk while I listen. Maybe calmly explaining your side to the other will help you," Sensei sat back, and Zane brought his knees up to his chest, forming a ball.

"Ok. Zane, I know you're upset because I do sound condescending, I'll admit it. After playing back what I keep repeating to you, I sound like I think you're weak. But I don't. You're one of the smartest and most capable people I've ever met. I just don't think I could stand loosing you for real," Kai inched closer to his boyfriend, who still didn't unfurl, but gave a nod to the Fie Ninja's point.

The two went on back and forth, slowly becoming familiar with the other's side and motives, forgetting their Sensei was there watching them make up.

The chat ended with Kai taking Zane's hands in his own, neither ninja saying a word. They just stared at each other, enjoying the goofy smiles they now had plastered on their faces.

"I see you two have reached a conclusion." Sensei said, sipping his tea.

Kai jumped, blushing furiously. Zane seemed to have forgotten too, and had withdrawn shyly, tucking his hands in his lap.

Both ninja thanked their teacher, and left. It was late at night now, close to ten. One look and a nod between the lovers said it all, and they both ducked into to Zane's room, the Ice Ninja eager to settle into a slumber.

"The last time I slept in your bed was when we made out in that closet. Good times, amiright?" Kai elbowed him in the side, and the Nindroid shrugged.

"Don't forget the reason why you were in here," Zane winked, and Kai reddened.

"Yeah, yeah," He grumbled, and borrowed one of Zane's shorts and tank tops to go to bed. After both boyfriends promised they wouldn't look, they changed. They settled down side by side, Kai shivering at how chilly Zane's room was.

"Goodnight, Kai," Zane yawned and burrowed under the covers.

"Jeez, your room is freezing, Zane! How do you sleep in this?" Kai copied his actions, but to no effect.

"I wonder how you like such warm conditions as well," Zane peered at his boyfriend through nearly closed eyes.

"Well, since you seem to show no sympathy for me, I'll heat myself up the only way I can," Kai mused, and decided to share Zane's hot pocket with him. Although the Master of Ice was usually chilly, under the covers, he was practically a radiator.

Kai sighed contently, and nuzzled close to Zane, the blond finding Kai's lack of warmth a tad humorous.

"Goodnight, Zane," Kai smiled, and Zane murmured his response. Zane would wake up on the floor next morning, as Kai's need for warmth would have unconsciously kicked him out of his own sleeping quarters.

* * *

"Third time's a charm, amiright?" Jay winked at the group.

"I hope you are correct, Jay. I haven't exactly walked away unscathed the past two times we have attempted this party game," Zane sighed.

"It almost feels like we should make a rule to protect the punching bag of the group," Cole chuckled, casting a glance at Zane, who shrugged.

"What could be worse than what I have already done?" He rested his head on his hand, and Jay laughed.

"Is that a challenge, Frosty?" The Lightning Ninja asked with a devious glint in his eyes.

Zane opened his mouth to respond when Kai cut in. "No, because don't you think Seven Minutes in Heaven and having your personality altered is enough?" He rolled his eyes, and Jay laughed nervously. Both of those times were his fault, weren't they?

"Well, Nya's not here and Sensei's out so lets do this!" Lloyd whipped out a bag of microwave popcorn and received strange looks from the reset of the ninja.

"What? Zane's going to get dared something embarrassing again and I'm fully ready this time," He contended, popping a few colonels in his mouth.

"Alright then... I'll start. Truth or dare, Kai?" Cole asked, and watched Kai think.

"I'm probably going to regret this... but dare," Kai shook his head.

"You have ten seconds to think of something to try and make Zane blush. Go," Cole smirked, and Kai shrugged. After pondering for a few seconds, he turned to his boyfriend and cupped his hands round his ear, whispering something that the other ninja couldn't make out.

"Kai!" Zane sputtered, his face a bright crimson. When Kai laughed, he buried the lower part of his face in his hands, embarrassed.

"Too easy. Lloyd, choose your fate," Kai said.

"First of all, I'm glad I didn't hear what you said because I feel like you just corrupted what was left of Zane's innocence. And secondly, I choose dare," Lloyd crossed his arms. a confident look on his face.

"If you're that cocky, I dare you to do the chicken dance while singing it in the highest pitched voice you can do," Kai chuckled, already loving the image he had in his mind.

"Fine," Lloyd huffed with way too much pride for someone about to dance like a chicken.

*One hilarious dance later. You can probably find on youtube titled 'green ninja does the chicken dance' and I wouldn't be surprised*

"Zane, truth or dare?" Lloyd mustered out, his voice cracking from his previous stunt.

"Truth, please," Zane folded his hands in his lap.

"Um, one secret nobody knows about you?" Lloyd honestly felt bad for the Nindroid after the past few games, so although it wasn't easy, it was surely simpler than another round of smooching in the closet.

Zane was lost in thought for a minute or so before finally coming up with one.

"I occasionally write in a journal. It covers the time from when I woke up in the village to now. I don't believe any of you have seen me do it, and I make sure it stays that way," Zane nodded, and Jay huffed.

"Great, now I'm curious. What deep, dark secrets could Zane be holding inside that book?" Jay sighed dramatically.

"Jay, I do believe it is your turn to be victimized," Zane turned towards the Lightning Ninja, and Jay chuckled nervously.

"Um... with anyone else I'd be worried for revenge, but you don't seem to be the vengeful type. So dare, I guess," Jay said, running a hand through his hair. He would soon learn that Zane has many tricks hidden up his sleeves.

"Remember how Cole consulted you for a dare last round? I wish to the same, but with Kai," Zane explained, and Jay gulped.

"Sure," He gulped, and slipped out of the room.

Kai and Zane murmured in each other's ears, and Kai's growing smile was giving off warning flashes in Cole's head. Kai might be getting revenge on Jay for playing matchmaker... which would only end poorly for him.

"I see you are quite nervous, Cole," Zane smiled. "Remember, kissing dares are against the rules."

"Yeah, but you have Kai to consult with. That's what's worrying me," Cole eyed the Fire Ninja worriedly, and he winked.

"You may enter, Jay," Zane called, and he slunk back in, his fingers fidgeting out of nervousness.

"What's my sentence?"

Zane looked to Kai, who seemed eager to hand out the dare.

"Listen, Jay. I've been watching you the past weeks, and I believe Zane has been as well. Judging by how red your face is growing, I think you know where this conversation is going. So, you take Cole in the closet, and I think you already know what the dare is," Kai nodded, and Zane smiled.

"You... can't be serious," Jay stammered, his face a bright crimson.

"Jay, did I complain when you dared me the past few times? Your dare isn't nearly as hard. Now go in there and do what you have to do," Zane grabbed both of the ninja's wrists and led them out into the hallway, and then he ran back in.

"Guys, if you're doing what I think you're doing, then Jay is going to be either pissed or elated when he comes back in," Lloyd gaped at the duo, who shrugged.

"And what do you think happened to us? Except Zane ended up pissed," Kai slung an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah, as I heard," Lloyd looked at the door, where the two had just left.

* * *

Inside the closet, Cole was skeptical of Jay's behavior. The Lightning Ninja refused to make eye contact with him, and clasped his hands tightly in his lap.

"Jay? What was the dare?" Cole asked softly, and Jay's eyes flitted up to meet Cole's but then back down.

"Listen, I can't really explain the dare without making this whole thing really awkward, so I'll just say it in one go," Jay took a deep breath, and then spoke so quickly Cole could barely understand him. "So, the past few weeks I've been feeling weird, you know? It's like a strange nerves attack that only happens at random times. But after a while, I figured out that it only happened around you. I didn't want to believe it at first you know, because it was so far out there, but I-"

"Jay, get to the point."

"I'm in love with you."

Jay buried his head in his knees, and Cole could only stare at the tight ball of blue sitting in front of him.

"Jay?"

"...Yeah?"

"I... I think I may feel the same way."

"What?"

"It's kind of like you said. It's like a weird nerves attack. I really never even considered it until now."

Jay unwound himself, a tinge of red still on his cheeks.

"Damn it, this must be how Kai and Zane felt," Jay laughed. "Except theirs was a lot more high stakes than us."

"Yeah, you're right," Cole chuckled, and pulled Jay into a hug, the Lightning Ninja gladly accepting it.

"This means they won," Jay grumbled. "I'm gonna have to get Zane back for this next time."

"Hey, while your dare is still technically going, let's brainstorm. I guess we can dare Kai this time, because poor Zane's been dared enough already," Cole schemed.

"But we can still include Frosty in on it, right?"

"Sure. Here's my idea..."

* * *

The door creaked open, and all three ninja's heads snapped up. Jay crept in, followed by Cole.

"So?" Kai looked at Jay, who was about to nod but was instead picked up marriage style by Cole, and Lloyd laughed.

"Called it, huh Frosty?" Kai high fived his boyfriend. "Welcome to the gay club, guys."

"Glad to be a part of it," Jay chuckled, and winked at Cole. Kai had no idea what was coming to him.

Cole and Jay could hardly wait until the Fire Ninja's turn, where he did as expected. He picked dare.

"Alright. I've been waiting for this one. Sorry, Zane, you're getting sucked into this too," Cole winked, and the Ice Ninja grumbled. "Kai, you have to dress Zane using Nya's clothes and makeup. And he better look damn pretty when you're done."

Kai laughed, and stood up, Zane standing with him.

"Come on Frosty. I'm sure she has some beautiful dresses for you," Kai snickered, leading his boyfriend out of the room.

Zane trailed behind Kai, a bit dazed if anything.

"So, I am dressing up in Nya's clothes?" Zane asked tentatively once they reached her room. He sat down on her bed while Kai rummaged through her closet.

"Yep. And you know what? I think she has a white dress that'll look good on you," He reached in and pulled out a gown, shimmering white and blue. "Look at that, it's like it was made for you. Now go put this on. I'll get her face paint set up."

Zane slipped into the bathroom, and struggled to put on her dress. Eventually, he managed, and stepped out. Kai chuckled and waved him over, having set up an array of makeup.

"You may be wondering how I know how to do this. My parents have been gone for a while now, and I helped her get ready for a lot of stuff," Kai shrugged. "The only issue is that you're so pale that only vampire makeup would match your skin tone, so it looks like foundation's out of the question. Not that you need it."

"Will this procedure be fast?" Zane asked as Kai picked up a pallet.

"Eh. Maybe about fifteen minutes or so. You don't need a lot done."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Kai slipped back into the room fifteen minutes later, and the group held their breaths.

"If I do say so myself, he looks fabulous. Also, he has pretty much no shame. The only comments he made about this dare were about how nice her clothes were. Here we go!" Kai cheered, and Zane stumbled through the door, the heeled shoes he was wearing hurting his balance.

"Wow, Frosty, looking sharp," Cole winked, and Jay nodded.

"Straighten your posture a bit. There you go," The Lightning Ninja chuckled, and Zane smiled a bit.

"Kai, you are a master at makeup. It looks great, man," Lloyd observed, and Zane sat down again, the dress making it hard to get comfortable.

"Yeah. Nya taught me a lot back in the day," He shrugged, and sat down beside Zane, who looked over at him from under long eyelashes. "You should wear mascara more often. Looks great on you," He winked, and Zane shook his head.

"Sorry, but I am quite content with my natural state of being, thank you," He smiled. "When do I get to change back?"

"At the end of the night, I guess," Cole shrugged, and the game continued on, the five continuing to poke fun at each other until Nya came back and saw her room was a mess. That ended the game rather abruptly. But at least for now, the whole team was happy and lighthearted, with a new relationship in the making.


End file.
